Chibby KaiDO : Kabur
by geelovekorea
Summary: chibby KaiDO. no summary. YAOI. BL. DLDR. gaje. abal. typo(s). mind to review?


Chiby KaiDO : Kabur

.

Main Cast :

KaiDO (Kim Jongin aka Kai EXO-K x Do Kyungso aka DO EXO-K)

HaeHyuk as DO parents

SiBum as Kai parents

Genre :chiby, failure bromance, failure humor,

Rate : K

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Sore ini hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Namja manis berusia empat tahun ini tengah melihat air hujan yang masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda berhenti dibalik jendela rumahnya. Bibir mungil itu mengerucut imut. Dia tengah kesal. Kesal pada hujan. Rencana untuk piknik bersama ke laut jadi batal karena adanya hujan. Tidak mungkin bukan akan hujan-hujanan dilaut?

Hae appa sudah berusaha merayunya sedari tadi dengan menjanjikan pergi minggu depan. Hyukkie umma juga tidak berhenti membujuk dan menghibur aegya mereka yang kecewa karena tidak jadi berlibur bersama. Mengingat tadi malam, DO sangat senang sekali mereka akan piknik ke laut hari ini. Tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain.

DO terus saja menatap air hujan itu dengan kesal. Dia kesal sekali pada hujan. Padahal biasanya baby imut ini sangat suka dengan hujan tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Menatap kesal pada hujan lewat jendela rumahnya yang mulai sedikit berembun karena udara yang mulai dingin. Hingga tanpa sengaja DO melihat sesosok namja mungil yang sepertinya dia kenal.

"Appa, Umma, itu cepelti Kai ani? Kenapa hujan-hujannan? DO juga mau." Rengek bocah itu saat melihat namja yang ditunjuknya tadi berada dibawah hujan. Dia berpikir kalau temannya saja boleh bermain hujan. Itu artinya dia juga harus boleh. Egois memang.

Tapi disisi lain, Hae appa dan Hyukkie umma justru terkejut. Apa yang dilakukan aegya dari sahabat mereka. Berdiri dibawah hujan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan. Mereka ikut mengintip sosok mungil itu dari jendela. Hingga akhirnya Hae appa memutuskan untuk menjemput aegya mungil itu sedangkan Hyukkie umma kembali membujuk DO untuk tidak ikut berhujan-hujan ria bersama appanya.

"Kai-ya, kenapa main hujan tidak ajak-ajak Hyungie?" Serbu DO saat Kai sudah masuk ke rumahnya dalam gendongan Hae appa. Tidak diperhatikan tubuh Kai yang sedikit menggigil dan pakaian Hae appa yang basah karena menggendong Kai yang sudah basah kuyup.

Menurut DO, Kai dan Hae appa sudah bermain bersama tanpa mengajaknya ikut bermain. Aigo, DO menggemaskan ne. Hyukkie umma yang melihat tingkah aegyanya hanya bisa mencium kecil pipi bulat DO yang juga mendapatkan cubitan gemas di hidung mungilnya. Hyukkie umma meraih Kai dalam gendongan Hae appa setelah membalut tubuh mungil Kai dengan handuk dan menyerahkan handuk yang lainnya untuk suaminya yang juga basah kuyup. Hae appa mengecup kecil pipi Hyukkie umma sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"DO mandi ne. Sudah sore. Kai juga mandi dengan DO hyungie ne. Hyukkie umma sudah masak air hangat untuk kalian berdua." Bujuk Hyukkie umma pada kedua aegya mungil disana.

"Cilluh. Kai caja. Kai tidak mau ajak DO main hujan baleng." Uh-oh, rupanya DO masih marah karena itu. Mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan menyilangkan tangan mungilnya di dada. Pose kalau dia tengah merajuk.

"Kai tidak main hujan Hyungie. Kai cedang kabul." Kai mendekati DO. Menarik tangan DO yang masih setia di dadanya. Berusaha merayu Hyung kesayangannya untuk berhenti marah padanya.

"Kabur/Kabul?"

Hyukkie umma dan DO mengulang perkataan Kai. Hanya saja ada perbedaan intonasi dalam bicara mereka. Hyukkie umma terkejut karena tidak menyangka kalau aegya sahabatnya ini tengah kabur. Apalagi dibawah hujan lebat seperti itu. Pantas saja Hyukkie umma dan Hae appa merasa ada yang aneh. Karena pasti Bummie mommy dan Wonnie daddy tidak akan membiarkan aegyanya berdiri dibawah hujan lama. Sedang baby DO merasa tertarik karena menurutnya lagi-lagi Kai tengah main kabur-kaburan. Sebuah permainan baru. Ck.

"Kai main apa itu? Kai main cama ciapa?" Tanya DO dengan antusias. Dia ingin ikut bermain juga. Kekesalannya pada hujan dan pikniknya yang batal sudah dilupakannya begitu saja.

Sedangkan Hyukkie umma mulai gelisah. Dia ingin segera bertanya pada Kibum dan Siwon. Takut mereka akan bingung mencari Kai. "Baby, kajja kalian mandi. Kalau tidak kalian bisa sakit. Terutama Kai. Mandi ne. Hyukkie umma sudah siapkan. Hae appa juga sudah selesai." Bujuk Hyukkie umma lagi saat meihat Hae appa sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ani Hyukkie umma. DO mau main cama Kai."

"Ani Hyukkie umma. Kai mau celita cama Hyungie dulu."

Kedua aegya itu menolak untuk mandi. Padahal terlihat jelas kalau tubuh Kai sudah bergetar karena menahan dingin. Hanya karena dia tidak ingin meliha hyung kesayangannya ini marah padanya, dia mengabaikan rasa dingin itu. Hyukkie umma menjadi iba melihatnya.

Ditatapnya Hae appa yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Berusaha meminta tolong padanya. Hae appa yang mengerti akan tatapan mata Hyukkie umma pun bergegas mendekati mereka berdua dan HUP. Hae appa menggendong mereka di kanan dan kirinya.

Meski awalnya kedua bocah itu menolak tapi akhirnya mereka menuruti ajakan Hae appa. Hae appa menjanjikan pada DO kalau dia akan bisa bermain bersama Kai saat mandi dan setelahnya. Hae appa juga sudah merayu Kai kalau dia bisa bercerita apapun nanti pada saat mereka mandi bersama. Yang akhirnya diangguki bersama oleh keduanya.

Setelah Hae appa membawa kedua aegya ke kamar mandi, Hyukkie umma langsung menghubungi sahabat sekaligus tetangganya, Wonnie daddy dan Bummie mommy. Dia tak ingin membuat mereka berdua cemas dan khawatir saat tidak menemui baby Kai di rumah mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul Wonnie daddy dan Bummie mommy di kediaman HaeHyukDO. Hyukkie umma menyuruh mereka menunggu di ruang tamu sambil menunggu kedua aegya yang masih sibuk bermain dikamar mandi. Hingga Hyukkie umma harus mengingatkan Hae appa untuk mengajak para aegya untuk segera menyelesaikan mandinya sebelum mereka masuk angin.

Sekeluarnya Kai dan DO dari kamar mandi, mereka langsung berlari menghampiri Hyukkie umma. Rencananya mereka mau minta dipakaikan pakaian dengan Hyukkie umma. Tapi saat Kai melihat kehadiran Bummie mommy dan Wonnie daddy disana, Kai langsung beringsut dibalik tubuh mungil DO. Dia bersembunyi dibelakang DO. Tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

Wonnie daddy yang menyadari aegyanya menghindar, berinsiatif untuk mendekatinya. Awalnya Kai ingin kabur namun tidak sempat karena lengannya sudah lebih dulu dipegang DO. Wonnie daddy tersenyum lembut ketika tiba di depan Kai. Berjongkok, menyejajarkan dengan Kai. Mengusap sayang pucak kepala Kai. "Baby kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau main kerumah DO hyungie? Wonnie daddy pasti akan mengantarmu kemari jadi kau tidak akan sendirian kemari dan tidak perlu basah-basahan seperti ini. Kalau kau hilang diculik orang jahat bagaimana? Kalau kau sakit? Pasti Bummie mommy akan sedih. Apa Baby mau Bummie mommy sedih?"

Baby Kai menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Meski masih terlihat takut pada Wonnie daddy tapi tak urung saat mendengar ucapan Wonnie daddy, langsung merespon. Karena hal yang paling tidak dia suka adalah melihat Bummie mommy dan DO hyungie sedih. Kai memalingkan wajah pada Bummie mommy yang terlihat sedang menangis. Sontak berlari menghampiri Bummie mommy dan memeluk kaki Bummie mommy, karena hanya bagian itu yang mampu dia jangkau.

"Mianhe Bummie mommy. Uljima. Hiks. Kai nappeun. Hiks. Mianhe Bummie mommy." Melihat Bummie mommy, Kai ikut menangis. Bahkan DO juga sudah merengek dalam gendongan Hyukkie umma. Dia benci melihat orang-orang yang disayangnya pada menangis. Sesengukan di leher Hyukkie umma.

Bummie mommy yang tidak tega melihat aegyanya menangis, langsung menggendong Kai. Memeluk lembut sambil mengusap punggung mungilnya. "Gwenchana Baby. Bummie mommy sudah tidak menangis lagi jadi jagoan Bummie mommy juga harus berhenti menangis. Uljima ne aegya."

Akhirnya suasana haru menyelimuti ruang keluarga ini. Suasana terasa hangat meski diluar masih hujan deras. Air mata yang tadi mengalir sudah berhenti sepenuhnya. Bahkan sudah tergantikan dengan tawa riang dan celoteh lucu dari kedua aegya lucu mereka. Kedua orang tua mereka juga terkadang ikut menyahuti dan berkomentar mengenai balita yang menggemaskan itu. Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang teringat akan sesuatu. Awal mula dari semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hae appa boleh tanya tidak sama Kai?" Suara Hae appa menyedot perhatian dari semua orang yang ada disana terutama Kai, yang merasa namanya dipanggil tadi. Mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. "Kalau Hae appa boleh tahu, memangnya kenapa tadi Kai kabur dari rumah? Kai tidak nakal bukan?"

"Anni. Kai anak baik." Tolak Kai dengan tegas. Berdiri pada kedua kakinya yang sedikit gemuk. "Kai kabul dali lumah kalena Wonnie daddy dan Bummie umma melalang Kai melawat anjing yang Kai lihat ditaman tadi ciang. Dilumah cudah ada Heebum, kucingnya Chullie jumma. Kai cebel makanya Kai pelgi kelumah DO hyungie."

Jika saja ini adalah sebuah komik, bisa dipastikan wajah Hae appa dan Hyukkie umma tergambar dengan bayang-bayang gelap disana. Menggelengkan kepala heran. Sedangkan Wonnie daddy dan Bummie umma dengan garis-garis diseluruh wajahnya karena malu. Menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

Aigo, hanya karena larangan untuk merawat seekor puppy atau anak anjing sampai membuat scene atau adegan tangis menangis yang mengharu biru.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, Gee mau absen di senin malam. Kali ini Gee bawa chibby dari KaiDO ang terinspirasi dari cerita temen yang melihat tingkah absurd dari sepupunya dan anaknya yang menangis hanya karena seekor anak kelinci. Gaje banget keluarga itu. Wkwkwkwk *ketawaguling-gulingbarengChanBaek

Mianhe kalau ceritanya gaje habisnya bingung gimana mau improve'nya. Maunya sih dibikin lebih imut dan kocak tapi idenya stuck gitu ajah. Mentok. Kaya udah kehabisan pita wat ngetik pake mesin ketik. #dijitakChenMin. Tapi semoga reader suka. *bowbarengSuLayKrisTao

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengHunHan

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
